Genesis Zone
The hubworld of the Nexus: The Genesis Zone is the home for any and all refugees whose worlds were lost during ‘The Great Merge.’ Due to it’s combination of many different people from across the multiverse: The Genesis Zone is characterized as a melting pot featuring a wide array of cultures and backgrounds blended into one. Technologic and Magical advancements coexist hand in hand making the world a utopia despite it’s dark origins. Origin Bonus Chaotic Destabilization : Due to the stitched together nature of the 'Genesis Zone' characters 'native' to the zone don't really have a place in the multiverse. Due to this, once a month a character can 'destabilize' and be sent to a random world (determined by staff via dice roll.) This allows them to exit any thread instantly. Be warned though, there is a chance your character can slip through the cracks and end up in 'White Space' anyway. History : The youngest of all the worlds: The Genesis Zone was created as a result of ‘The Great Merge.’ The cataclysmic collapse of the multiverse shredded countless ‘lesser’ worlds and while many of them were scattered across spacetime some of the pieces of these ‘lesser’ worlds slowly started to form around “The Megadrive” to merge into what is now known as the Genesis Zone. Many people of the multiverse, lost and confused, found themselves upon this world and eventually formed together to get life back on track. In the span of a year, seemingly out of nowhere, an entire civilization was built forming a new world with the best elements of the ones lost. Little did they know however: that they were already being manipulated and lead by the very people that put them in that situation. Culture : The Genesis Zone is the amalgamation of many worlds lost to “The Great Merge.” As such, it is regarded as a sort of melting pot of culture and progress from numerous realties. It’s population is erratic and ever growing due to the tendency for people of lost worlds to ‘phase’ in at any given time. These ‘drifters’ as they’re often called, normally have foggy memories of their old worlds and, as they spend more and more time in the world, begin to slowly forget them all together. Despite this, with some unseen help a stable government has formed and the Genesis Zone has developed an almost ‘touristy’ vibe to it. With all of it’s technological and magical advancements an air of commercialism and industry seems to permeate around the more populated cities the world is known for. For reasons unknown, a lot of people like egg based products, but they’re usually seen as weird. Everyone else with an actual proper frame of reference call them ‘Eggheads’ and regard them with… Let's go with disappointment. Major Players : Here, canon characters can be reimagined by you! However, the crux of this is there can only be one of each canon character in this zone, similar to the others. Taken Canons : Blaze the Cat : Doctor Eggman : Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Plot and Lore